Highest High
by RisingQueen2
Summary: Anon kink meme: FIVE/KLAUS: FUTURE!FIVE SAVES KLAUS FROM A RAPE: Five gets send on a mission that has him run into Klaus who is drugged and high and about to be raped and kills the rapist and takes Klaus with him to the motel and lets Klaus seduce him without ever revealing who he is (he does whisper who he is to Klaus and promises to return to them all while Klaus is asleep)


**Anon kink meme **

**Five/Klaus: future!Five saves Klaus from a rape**

**Five gets send on a mission that has him run into Klaus who is drugged and high and about to be raped and kills the rapist and takes Klaus with him to the motel and lets Klaus seduce him without ever revealing who he is (he does whisper who he is to Klaus and promises to return to them all while Klaus is asleep)**

** . ?thread=187676#cmt187676**

**Tags: Attempted rape, Five kills the guy, drugged Klaus, seduction, anal fingering, anal sex, dirty talk, Five gets Klaus to call him Sir**

Five sighed as he put his gun into his shoulder holster, letting his suit jacket hide it from plain sight. He had just finished a rather easy assignment, but it was in the past, in his hometown no less so he could hardly be blamed for taking some extra time to wander around. It was still many years after he first left but it was still years before the end of everything.

Five kept his head on the swivel as he took in a billboard with Allison's face on it and he smiled a bit at seeing her as a movie star. He figured Vanya was currently working on her book at this point, but the others he had no idea.

"Hey, whoa, hey, stop it." A slurred male voice rang out from the dark alleyway Five was walking by. Five couldn't help but turn his head and he felt his heart skip a beat and anger burn low in his gut. It was Klaus; he would recognize him anywhere after seeing him dead for that first time all those years ago.

Klaus was currently being pinned against the alley wall, eyes unfocused and hands scrambling weakly against the man who was pinning him there. Five snarled as he pulled his gun out of the holster again when he spotted the man shoving his hand down Klaus' pants. Klaus who was obviously high or been drugged and still fighting against this man.

Five bared his teeth as he rushed towards the two and shot the offending man in his head. Klaus gasped as the blood spewed from the man's head and he collapsed sideways on the ground.

"Oh my god, what the fuck," Klaus whispered, shaking hands clutching his hair as Five kicked the dead man out of his way and stood in front of Klaus.

"You're okay, he's not going to hurt you again." Five said as he cupped Klaus' cheek, trying not to freak out at being able to touch, to talk with Klaus again. The first real contact he had with them in so, so many years.

"Thank you," Klaus said before his eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed into Five's arms.

"Oh, Klaus." Five sighed as he cradled the unconscious man in his arms, kissing the younger man's forehead tenderly. Five could do small leaps as his power slowly came back to him so he used his powers to bring him and Klaus back to the motel room he had in town. Five set Klaus' prone form on the bed and brushed his bangs off of his forehead before running his fingers over Klaus' soft skin and swallowed when Klaus sighed and his tongue flicked out over his fingers when they neared his lips.

"Shit," Five swore as his body reacted to the touch and the sight of Klaus on the bed under him.

Five startled when Klaus' eyes fluttered and he gave a soft moan that went straight to Five's groin.

"Slowly," Five rumbled as he eased Klaus into a sitting position and held a water bottle up to his lips. Klaus was still somewhat out of it but he swallowed the water greedily.

"You saved me, no one ever even stops," Klaus said as he looked at Five in awe and Five had to bite back a snarl and the urge to track down whoever had hurt or left Klaus in the past.

"Well I did," Five said simply and Klaus gave him a studying look before a smile crawled over his lips.

"Well I should properly thank you," Klaus decided and plopped himself on Five's lap, right on top of the older man's erection. Five swallowed as his hands gripped Klaus' hips on reflex. He should feel guilty about this, he should stop this but fuck he hadn't gotten laid in so long and Klaus was so pretty and eager.

"Whatever you want," Five wet his lips as Klaus rubbed his ass down on Five's erection.

"What should I call you?" Klaus asked as he rotated his hips causing Five to dig his fingers into Klaus' bony hips tighter.

"Sir is fine," Five said quickly even if he longed to tell Klaus who he really was.

"Mm, kinky. Sir is it." Klaus let out a breathless chuckle when Five ground his erection up against Klaus' ass.

"I want to ride you, you okay with that Sir?" Klaus panted as he tossed his shirt up off his head.

"More than okay," Five agreed quickly and grunted when Klaus pushed him back onto the bed. Five watched as Klaus wiggled himself out of his pants and with a saucy wink he unbuckled Five's pants and boxers with ease.

"Oh Sir, you're so big." Klaus crooned as he took in the sight of Five's erection.

"Think you can take it?" Five asked cockily and Klaus made an offended noise in the back of his throat.

"Oh, you have no idea what I can take Sir," Klaus stated as he fumbled with his discarded pants and made a noise of triumph when he pulled out some lube and a condom.

"Show me then," Five responded as he folded his arms behind his head, watching Klaus expectantly.

"Impatient aren't we Sir? I love it," Klaus laughed as he wet his fingers and reached behind himself. Five bit his lower lip when Klaus gave a moan as he sank his wet fingers into himself with ease.

"Fuck," Five muttered as he watched Klaus' face go slack in pleasure as he worked himself open on his own fingers. Five had to fist his fingers together to stop himself from touching Klaus, he had to stay strong and let Klaus be in control otherwise Klaus may clue into something.

"Can't wait to have this inside of me, Sir," Klaus purred as he removed his wet fingers from himself and using both hands he rolled the condom onto Five's erection, pumping the older man's shaft while grinning.

"Get on with it then," Five grunted and watched with dark eyes as Klaus straddled his lap with that damn cocky grin still in place as he gripped Five's cock with one of his hands.

"Fuck!" Klaus cried out, back arching and head falling back as he sank down onto Five's cock, taking Five inside of him without pause.

"You're so big Sir, ohhh you feel so good!" Klaus moaned out, hole clenching and flexing around Five's shaft. Five swore and stared at where Klaus was sitting on his crotch, feeling his cock throb inside of Klaus' sinfully tight ass.

"You said you were going to ride me right? What's the holdup?" Five couldn't help but sass and Klaus just laughed breathlessly but he began to lift himself up before dropping himself down. Five let out a moan and watched intensely as Klaus began to bounce on his cock so eagerly, so open and excited for it.

Klaus was panting and gasping as he fucked himself down onto Five's cock, hands curling in the fabric of Five's suit shirt. His eyes fluttered each time that he was filled by Five's thick cock. Klaus moaned loudly when Five began to jerk him off as Klaus kept riding him. Klaus felt all his thoughts leave his mind as his mouth opened, gasps and moans falling unbidden from his mouth.

It didn't take long for Klaus to fall apart, to fly into his highest high he had in a while. Five grunted as he drove himself up into Klaus' squeezing channel as he fucked Klaus through his orgasm and finally his own hit him like a punch in the gut. Five cried out as he grabbed Klaus' hips, forcing Klaus to stay seated firmly on his cock.

"Fuck," Klaus said drowsily as his eyes slipped shut and his body went limp. Five quickly wrapped his arms around Klaus, sitting up and holding Klaus to his chest.

"Oh Klaus," Five muttered as he eased Klaus up off of his cock and gently settled him on the bed again.

"One day Klaus, one day when I get all the information and the right equations I will be back. I promise I'll come back and save you all." Five choked out as he pressed a kiss to the sleeping man's cheek after he discarded the filled condom and pulled his pants back on. Five draped the sheets over Klaus' naked body and caressed his hair one last time before grabbing the briefcase and then he was gone in a burst of blue.


End file.
